The Flight North
Mission Objectives and Rewards :Must have Bonus Mission Pack. :Must have Gwen's Story. :Must have no weapons equipped. Obtained from :Durmand in Lion's Arch, Kamadan or Kaineng Center. Once you have the book, open it and turn the page, then click 'Enter Mission' Objectives :* Escape from the Charr prison camp. :* ADDED Find a way to defeat the siege devourer. :* ADDED Navigate the underground ruins and find an exit. :* ADDED Reach the foothills of the distant mountain. Be wary of Charr patrols. Rewards :*500 Gold :*2500 Gold for each discovery completed. :*After the mission has been completed, you can take Gwen's Story back to Durmand to have it authorized. You can then trade it to Tuomas (located next to Durmand in each port city) in exchange for a customized Charr Weapon. Each related mission offer different sets of weapons. Once a book has been authorized, it can't be placed in your Xunlai storage. Dialogue :Durmand: "Relive the story of Gwen's escape from the Charr, and see how she came to meet Captain Langmar and the Ebon Vanguard." Walkthrough First of all, you will need to fight a Devourer Catapult. Grab Rocks and use Throw Rock on the pillar, it will take 5 hits to take down. You can hide behind various structures here to avoid the siege attack if required. Wherever the Devourer's siege attack hits, another rock will appear. After the short cutscene, head through the now open doors and travel into the caverns. Use the gate lock to keep the Charr out (though you don't have to, they stop outside it anyway). Use the Research Journal you find to learn Illusion of Haste. Continue until you find an Unlit Torch. Pick it up and use the Flame Brazier, then either run down the trapped hallway using Illusion of Haste to remove the cripple from the traps or use Illusion of Haste and Flee to make it down the longer untrapped hall and light the unlit brazier on the far end before the flame goes out. Head back, and you will find another Research Journal, use it to learn Shared Burden. Head to the big doors opposite you and some Nightmare Charr will appear, chasing spirits through the now open door. Use Shared Burden on them to allow the spirits to get a head start, and follow them, slowing down the Charr some more if necessary. You will arrive at another doorway, which will now open. Pick up the Rock, and use the Research Journal next to the doorway to learn Distortion. Use this to head past the fire traps. The spirits will be fighting more Nightmare Charr. Gwen will point out that the support doesn't look very stable, so throw the rock at it to make the Charr disappear. Head Northeast to get outside again. Use your skills well to head Northwest towards the mountains. Get to the foothills to complete the mission. Discoveries After completing the mission once, you can repeat it by opening Gwen's Story again. Now you can find the Discoveries, which are three bonus objectives that will reward you with 2500 Gold each. 1. You found the key hiding places Gwen could have used to elude the Charr. :Find all 7 hiding places from the Charr. You will know if you are in a hiding spot, because the skill Hide will become active. One is located in the cave by the first Flame Brazier you come across, the other six are in the ruined buildings outside the cave before the Charr Foothills. You can find a raven flying near the spots. 2. You determined how Gwen would have freed the Ascalonian spirits from their long nightmare. :You need to do this to exit the ruins anyway, so just follow the above walkthrough for this one. 3. You showed how quickly Gwen might have made her escape. :Complete the mission in under 10 minutes. Creatures To be completed Dialogues To be completed Notes If you complete the quest and have Durmand authorize a win and ask for another book, your book will be unauthorized and you will recieve a second book. This bug may have been removed by another update, but is still unconfirmed.